Life During the Avitar Wars
by DarksideofCelticLove
Summary: The life of an avitar named Sean Wolf-kun and his role in the war.
1. The Catcher

Walking down the road i see nothing but destruction and bloodstained ground from the war that just finished the night before. Total darkness inside is all i could feel as i walked and in everything i looked at. Walking is all i can do till i can process the lost lives. I was topping a hill when about a kilometer out from my location. I could see a figure holding its side like it was wounded. As i ran down to see who it was that i was running toward, my jaw dropped when i saw that it was General Fox-kun who is my commanding officer.

"General! You're alive! i yelled as i got closer so that i would not scare him.

"Give me your name, rank, and clan soldier!" he said while biting his lip from the pain of his wound.

"Sir my name is Samuel Wolf, Corporal, Kun Sir!" i replied

Out of nowhere a solder from the Land of the Malrus came running toward the General with a gun pointed at his chest.

I dashed forward and drew my knife. All of a sudden *Crack!*...


	2. The Message

Chapter 1 The Message.

I walked down the street of my childhood, looking at the old houses. Stopping at the end of a driveway where my big house once stood. "It is now just an empty lot now because of the fire last year..." i thought as i walked up to where the front door once was.

I noticed something on the flowerbed soil. "Here is where you will learn your destiny" was inscribed on the side of a coin that was facing up in the dirt as i turned to pick it up from the flower bed.

Sitting down on the step I thought about how my brother never left home without this coin. "I wonder if he is doing ok." I thought and asked myself as i put the coin in my pocket.

Click, click, click, CRUNCH! "Dang it!" a women's voice yelled after the crunch sound. I looked up to see a young woman picking up the heel of one of her high-heels.

"Are you alright ma'am?" I asked as I walked over to see if she was alright.

"One, I'm not a ma'am. Two, I'll be fine." she said in frustration over her broken shoe.

She looked over at me and asked, "Your Samual Wolf from the Kun Clan right?"

"...yes... I am one of the few original Clan of 'Kun Ti Kaz'..." I said as the pain of loss came back as i thought of all the people who were lost during the last war.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that." she said as she sat down next to me.

"What is your name, if you do not mind me asking?" i politely asked her.

"My name is Terra Bane of the Takar Clan." smiling as she held out her hand to shake mine.

I got up and put the coin into my pocket and asked Terra if she needed a ride. She kind of giggled and said "yes".

We walked back to my car and as we were getting in, a shady character started walking toward my car from an ally at the rear of my car. I realized he was from the Malrus Clan as a messenger he handed me a letter written out to my boss.

Vvvvvvvrrrrroooooooommmmmmm! Sounded my engine as Terra and I raced out of the parking lot and down toward my work.

"Who was he?" she exclaimed as we hit 70 kph (klicks per hour).

"That was a messenger from the Malrus Clan… my clan's soul enemy since the war…" I said with a straight face.

We arrive at the main gate just as my boss parked. I ran over to his car and handed him the letter and he opened it. As he read the letter his face grew more and more worried as he read on.

"Sir, is it bad?" I asked worriedly

"…yes…" he said as he slowly let his arm drop and his head turned to Terra who was still sitting in my car. "What is she doing here!" his voice changed when he saw her.

"She needed a ride ad before we left that is when the messenger came and we came straight here." I said worriedly about everything that was going on.

"Get her out of here!" he said strictly "I will be talking with you later."

As I walked back to my car I tried to keep as calm as possible so I wouldn't scare Terra. I got into the car and looked up at my boss as he walked into work.

"Is everything alright Samual?" Terra asked when I started the car.

Silence was all we heard then finally I said "yes…" while I was driving through town. I opened her door for her and she thanked my hospitality for driving her and she left.


	3. New Orders

Chapter 2 New Orders.

I drove straight to my work when I dropped Terra off at her house. As I pulled into work there were military police were sitting at the gate waiting for someone.

"Are you Samual of the Kun Clan?" the officer asked me when he came over as I got out of my car.

"Yes sir, I am Samual" I replied "Is there a problem?"

"You need to come with us sir, our boss wants to see you right away." The officer said as he showed me to their car.

A little while later as we rode down the highway I realized that I was headed straight to the capital building in the town of Midland. We pulled up to the front door and the officer that talked to me at my work opened my door and said "This way please". We walked up to the doors of the room which looked like it was prepared for a big meeting.

Click, "Hello, How are you doing Samual?" came the familiar voice as the door opened. I looked and to my surprise it was Terra.

"What are you doing here Terra?" I asked with a surprised sound in my voice.

"I actually work for 'The Company' which is going to make you an offer you can't refuse." Terra said as she handed me a folder.

"What kind of offer?" I asked

"How would you like to lead your own Black Ops Team for 'The Company'?" she said with a grin

"I do not think I am the right man for the team… besides-"

"You are the right man because your team is people you know. That file has the list of your team members that we hand-picked for your team." Terra said while pointing at the folder as I looked through it.

"Wait! Are all these men from my clan?" I stated questionably "I thought they were all killed!"

"Yes these few men and women as well as you are the only survivors left…" she said as she sat down.

"I will do it!" I said with the fiery passion that my clan is still alive.

"We knew you would accept once you saw that you are not the last." Terra replied.


	4. Day 1

Chapter 3 - Day 1

After a night for relaxing and moving into the base, I woke up refreshed and hit the ice cold showers right away. When I was walking into my room to finish getting dressed for the day. I heard a knocking at my door. I walked over and opened the door. To my suprise it was General Fox-kun himself in person asking to come in and talk with me.

"May I come in Mr. Wolf-kun?" asked the general with a look of uneasiness on his face.

"Yes Sir, come in and sit down. I'll be with you in one second i just have to grab my shirt." I replied while trying not to look suprised at his presence in my home. "Is there something on your mind Sir?"

"Yes... Its about the news you heard yesterday." he replied "She was supost to tell you that they may be survivers of your clan. we are not totally sure if there are or how many..."

"Is there any evedence that there is anyone alive?" I asked as my heart sank.

"Only proof that they were there, but it didn't look good." the General said as the look of loss over came him. "I have to get back to the HQ and want to see you there at 0900 hours."

"Yes Sir, I will be there. Thank you for coming over and telling me in person Sir." I replied as we arose and the General walked out.

I went to the side of my bed and pulled out the chest I brought with the rest of my bags. When I opened the chest, there was a picture of myself and my comrades from the last war. In the photo was Lt. Hawk, Lt. Hunter and myself, Lt. Wolf, all of which are from the Kun Clan. I picked up the photo and set it on the desk next to my computer and walked out of the house to go meet the General.

"Atten-hut!" I heard from behind me. "General on the floor!" shouted the solder by the door.

I saluted the General as he walked up to where I was standing." Sir, promission to speak Sir?"

"Granted on one condition, you never ask permission again because you are always allowed to talk to me under any circumestance. Understand?" the General said as I lowered my hand.

"Yes Sir." I replied. "Why did you ask for me to come here?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"You and I, as Kun Clan survivers that are meeting for the first time, need to be cause up to date on background knowledge of who or what we know of our clan." he said as he opened the folder he was carrying.


End file.
